This invention relates to a composite textile fabric, and more particularly, to a composite textile fabric made of polyester yarns which act to move liquid moisture away from the skin and through a garment made with the composite fabric.
Most polyester textile fabrics are likely to result in the substantial enclosure of liquid moisture between the wearer's skin and undergarments, or between the undergarments of the wearer and the outerwear. When moisture saturation takes place, the excess moisture wets the body of the garment wearer, and the wearer begins to feel rather uncomfortable.
Although it is possible to use a composite textile fabric with a first layer made of either a polyester or nylon material and a second layer having a substantial portion of a moisture-absorbent material such as cotton, as by way of example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,667 owned by Malden Mills Industries, such a composite textile fabric can be improved. Because the second layer includes a substantial portion of a moisture-absorbent material such as cotton, even though the "micro-climate" between the wearer's skin and the inner fabric layer is more comfortably dry and the likelihood of a back-up of liquid moisture from the outer fabric layer to the inner fabric layer is reduced, moisture evaporation from the outside layer is less than desired. The moisture absorbent material becomes saturated, but since there is little driving force to spread the moisture, evaporation is limited and the excess moisture backs up into the inner layer and wets the wearer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages and which facilitates water transport across the outside layer to promote evaporation and keep the wearer dry.